


Maybe

by siskiou



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siskiou/pseuds/siskiou
Summary: Doyle wonders and hopes





	Maybe

Written for The Pros Weekend, 22 July 2017  
Words: dinner - breakfast – feet – weather – body parts

They'd planned a day at the beach, taking along a picnic basket, but the weather changed to dreary rain the evening before. Doyle stood at his living room window, watching rivulets of rain run down the pane, his mood as grey as the sky.

He'd hoped to finally find out how Bodie really felt about him, and now his plan was ruined. Somehow, sitting at home, where he and Bodie had spent so much time together, made him change his mind every time he tried to broach the subject. No, Bodie was just a good friend and partner, and his touches were just friendly bantering.

Then he thought back to the day before, feeling Bodie's hands on his bum, pushing him up the stairs, and his hopes rose again.

He threw himself onto the sofa, kicked off his shoes, put his feet on the table, and let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling. Just as he'd decided to get up and brew some tea, the doorbell rang - unmistakably Bodie!

Doyle crossed to the door, opened it and quickly relieved Bodie of one of the loaded bags he carried. "What's all this then?"

"Dinner of course. And breakfast, if you'll have me."

Doyle took a long moment to stare intently at Bodie's face, and his hopeful expression.

Maybe he hadn't been wrong after all.

The End


End file.
